Change
by Elaina96
Summary: Things change, people grow up and life goes on. But what will happen when the Titans move on with their lives and one by one leaves? Growing up is hard. They still are and always will be friends, is what they all said, but the Titans... Were done. BBRAE ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1

Change.

(Things change, people grow up and life goes on. But what will happen when the Titans move on with their lives and one by one leaves? Growing up is hard. They still are and always will be friends, is what they all said, but the Titans...were done. BBRAE ROBSTAR)

…

Robin was the first to go, and they would be lying if they said they hadn't seen it coming; ever since his big Nightwing transition he had seemed distant, even to Starfire. The day he announced it he prepared a big dinner making homemade pizza and insisting they all eat at the table. It was clear he had something big to say but no one really knew what it was. He had started off with how honored he was by leading the Titans for so many years, but now it was time for him to leave.

The table was silent.

Beast Boy had asked if he was joking and when Robin said he wasn't, that's when Starfire stood up and left the room. He had gotten up and ran after her where they had a pretty intense and heartbreaking confrontation. It was hours later when he left her room with the sobbing alien on her bed. Everyone tried to talk him out of it but he just kept saying he was sorry as he continued packing his things. And just like that, and in less than a week, he was gone to Gotham.

Things just weren't the same without him; their leader…

Starfire wouldn't stop crying. Of course she was taking it harder than anyone, her and Robin had been in a serious relationship for over five years; just for it to end in one night. The others slowly began to heal from Robin leaving, but Starfire refused to leave her room. She barely slept or ate, and when she did finally leave her quarters it was to announce she was going after him. Starfire didn't give up easily and she wasn't going to give up on them, and just like that she left, with nothing but the clothes on her back.

With two members absent the Tower already felt empty and incomplete, and it was only going to get worse... Cyborg got an offer to join the Justice league. He was gone in less than 48 hours.

Growing up is hard. They still are and always will be friends, is what they all said, but the Titans were done.

Beast Boy was taking it really hard. His friends were gone, his family was gone, everyone was gone, well everyone but Raven, but that was about to change...

…

Beast Boy had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the empty halls of the once full Tower. It was so quiet and it haunted him as memories of the good old days flooded through his head. He slowly walked past the bedrooms that his friends once occupied, but now they were just empty rooms.

He mindlessly walked past Raven's room to see her door was open and she was on the floor putting things in boxes. "So now you're leaving too?" He asked somewhat harshly leaning on the doorframe.

"The Titans are done, Gar. It's time to move on." She said without facing him, as she continued putting more books in a box. He rolled his eyes as he slowly stepped into her room. "You know you don't have to stay here all alone. You could cash in that big inheritance of yours and go some place nice." She suggested.

"Alone?" He scoffed, and it caused her to turn around and sigh mournfully.

"I'm sorry, Gar."

"So when are you leaving?" He asked his tone still cold.

She glanced at her feet, "Tomorrow morning."

"Of course you are." He huffed and just like that stormed out of the room.

She sighed sorrowfully as she turned back to her box and continued packing her things.

...

It was late when Raven finished putting all her stuff in boxes and stacked them neatly in her room. She hadn't heard a thing from Garfield ever since he stormed out of her room and she was beginning to get worried.

She started roaming the tower looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She had to admit ever since the others had left the tower has been depressingly quiet, and it just added to her guilt for leaving Garfield here alone.

Raven did eventually find Garfield on the roof. She had opened the door and spotted him sitting near the edge hugging his knees as he stared out at the starry sky.

She let out a quiet sigh before leaving the door and walking towards him. He didn't even turn to her, or acknowledged she was there as she sat down next to him. She mimicked his position as they sat in silence for a while, until out of nowhere he reached out a arm and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

She didn't fight the physical contact, but instead embraced it, for as much as she hated to admit to it she needed the connection as much as he did. She might not have shown it but the loss of the Titans had been hard on her too, and left her feeling… depressed. Silently she rested her head on his shoulder, and he embraced that too in a comforting motion.

They were all that's left…

"You don't have to leave you know." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Gar, but we can't stay here, I can't anyways."

He sighed softly, "I know."

"I know you're upset about the whole thing. I am too, but we need to move on. No one is dead, we're all still here, we'll just be in different places." Her words were for him, but in some way she was telling them to herself as well. She felt him nod at her comment as they continued to look out over the water. "I know you're scared of what's going to happen, I am too. But we'll always be friends; we'll always be here for you." She told him honestly and then she let her voice soften, "I'll always be here for you." Her words gave him comfort, and some courage for what he was about to do next as he slightly gripped her in his one-armed hug and turned, slowly leaning down towards her expression. His eyes were half lidded as were hers as he grew near and they parted lips, but before he could kiss her she lightly stopped him. "Stop." She said it quietly and he immediately froze but didn't retreat.

"Stop what?" He asked in the same whispered tone.

"You're lonely, and afraid. And you're only doing this because you don't want to be alone."

"You're wrong," He said still without moving away, "I am lonely and afraid, but I think that's only giving me courage for what I've always wanted to do." She didn't respond to that as she slowly turned her head away from him, and surprisingly he took his hand and steered her face back to face him. "I'm not just afraid, Raven, I'm terrified. Are you gonna tell me you don't feel the same way?"

"No." She said softly.

"We're scared, we're lonely, and we're both still here, even if it's only for a short amount of time. And right now, and for the longest time I've wanted you, I need you, I trust you, and I don't want to feel alone. So the question is… do you feel the same way?"

She couldn't fully direct her thoughts as she uncontrollably felt his rush of emotions. How they seemed to resemble her own she didn't quite understand, but nevertheless the waves of _Fear, Sadness, Timidity, Confusion, Forlorn, Nervousness, Lonely, Comfort,_ washed over her, and there was one more she really didn't want to address at the moment. But she clearly felt it as she suddenly acted on impulse and bolted towards him, crashing her lips on his in a ravenous kiss.

His arm and hand immediately tightened around her as the other stayed up to cup her cheek, and slowly lowered to the side of her neck. The kissing was delectable and divine as they both urged for more. More passion, more heat, more tongue… And slowly this interaction seemed to fill in the empty hole that was there, and made them never want to stop.

She didn't quite understand how at this moment he could still be gentle in a loving way, yet be rough in a passionate way. But either way she couldn't help but urge for more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened in a constricting form.

Body heat skyrocketed as their hearts raced and the world around them seemed to stop. All their troubles faded away at least for the moment as they fell deeper in the pit of their desire.

With a sudden urgency she pushed him on the ground, never leaving his mouth, until his head hit the floor with a loud thunk! "Ow." He groaned as he pulled away and felt at the tender spot as a bruise began to form on the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern and as soon as he nodded she immediately pounced and devoured his mouth once more as they slowly, and _gently_ leaned back down.

She finally pulled away, only to prop herself above him as they breathed heavily and gazed at each other's dilated, _lust_ filled eyes. The moment didn't last long as he leaned himself up right into a sitting position with her on his lap as he buried his face in her neck, kissing it hungrily. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access as she held his head firmly with the sensation. She let her legs straddle him tightly as her fingers firmly gripped his hair, and he teasingly let his sharp teeth linger over the tender skin of her neck and collar bone. He then hastily trailed his kisses back up to her mouth as they went back to that motion.

Raven let her hand go up and down the fabric of his shirt, letting her fingertips stimulate certain areas before resting at the buckle of his belt. She fumbled with it almost mischievously before undoing it and slowly tugging his pants down. She didn't get far with the action as he suddenly grabbed her waist and flipped them and gently laid her down on the flat ground and continued their interaction from there.

He loomed himself over her, never breaking from her lips as she slowly pulled his shirt up over his shoulders. Sadly he had to break from her then to remove the garment but made sure as soon as it was off he was down at her level once more. Nervous hands slowly pulled up her shirt to her navel before skimming down to fumble with the button on her jeans.

Kissing was one thing, but preparing towards what was going to happen next was nerve wracking. She could tell he was struggling by the way his kisses seemed to waver, and so she pulled away to look at him. "Gar, are you okay? You know we don't have to do this, if you're not ready." She wanted him to know.

"What? No… no, I'm ready, I'm beyond ready." He said as his hands hugged her sides.

"Are you sure? Because you seem...overwhelmed."

His lips slightly curved, "Well, Rae, you are a bit overwhelming, in the best possible way."

"So you don't want to stop?" She asked.

"God no." He said as his eyes slowly looked her up and down.

"Good." She said and suddenly pulled her shirt over her head. And before he could dwell on her shirtless form she had grabbed him and kissed him once more…

…

Raven awoke peacefully to the morning sunrise as it shone through her window. She slowly sat up and stretched before glancing over at the person next to her. Garfield was still fast asleep as he hugged himself deeper in the covers.

Raven couldn't help but smile lightly to herself as she remembered what occurred last night on the roof; though she didn't remember how they had gotten to her room. She guessed the details didn't really matter. She then glanced up to see the boxes of her things in the corner and she couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't leave him, not after what they just shared. If she left it would completely crush him. No, she couldn't leave, but she couldn't stay here either… And then it hit her, and she slowly turned to him and smiled knowing what to do…

…

Garfield woke up four hours later when the late morning sun shined in his face. He cracked his eyes open and slowly smiled realizing whose bed he was in. He was practically beaming over the fact of what had occurred the night before. But that happy feeling soon faded as he realized her room was empty. He looked back and forth just to see all her things were gone along with the boxes that probably contained them. All that was left was empty furniture.

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. This was beyond cruel, even for Raven. How could she do this to him after the night they shared.

With a hurt and disgusted face he moved to the edge of the bed and let his feet fall to the ground. He sat there for a minute with his face emotionless until he made an angry snarl and slammed his fist on the nightstand, right on a pen and notepad. He immediately turned to it with a curious face as he picked up the note.

Don't panic, I know what you're thinking but trust me it's not as it seems. I know you're scared and probably angry that I left, but trust me things will be okay. We're all scared of change and being alone but we have to grow up and move on. We'll always be Titans in our hearts but right now we need to focus on the other side of ourselves, we are more than just Titans after all. I know Beast Boy wants to be a Titan, and he will always be one. But right now I want you to put Beast Boy aside and start focusing on Garfield, and what he wants. And I know one thing he wants is to not be alone, so I want you to come stay with me at my new place.

He stared at the note with wide eyes and a smile growing on his face before quickly reading the address at the bottom on the letter.

…

Raven was in the small living room in her new apartment. She stood stacking her books on a bookshelf when she heard a knock from her door, and yes she would be lying if she said she didn't know who it was. Smiling to herself she put the book in her hand down and walked towards the door. She opened it and before she could fully recognize who it was, Garfield had bolted forward kissing her. She couldn't help but smile as she tried to pull her mouth away from his, and when she did finally free herself he went right to her neck. "So I'll take that as a yes?" She asked, and he quickly nodded.

To her surprise he then picked her up as he blindly walked forward. "Bedroom?" He asked vaguely.

"Second door on the left." She said as he continued walking, and she couldn't help but smirk at the idea of reenacting last night…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Change.

Chapter two.

Richard stood atop a high building in down town Gotham. It was late as he glanced down at the city; his city. Yep, there's no place like Gotham. He currently leaned over the roof, glancing down at the streets as he did his usual night patrol of the town. Everything seemed fine from what he could see, when he heard a small noise from behind him. Always on the defense he acted on instinct and quickly turned and jumped near the mystery sound. But out of all the things he could have landed on he wasn't expecting to land on Starfire.

"Kory?"

"Richard!" She beamed. A part of her wanted to be cold to him for leaving and breaking her heart, but upon seeing his masked face she could do no such thing.

Richard quickly apologized for tackling her and hurriedly got up before giving her his hand. He couldn't help but just stare at her for a minute, surprised to see her; he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her as well. "Kory, what are you doing here?" He asked after a minute.

"I… I needed to see you." She said somewhat timidly. She had prepared so many things to say to him, some nice, some not so nice. But now seeing him right in front of her, all she wanted to do was run over and kiss him. But luckily she managed to restrain that urge for the moment.

"Kory you… you can't be here." He told her.

"Why not?"

"Gotham isn't like Jump, Kory, It's more dangerous and…"

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself." She interrupted with a disapproving glare.

"I know you can but…"

"But?"

"You need to go back, Kory. Back to the tower."

"Things change, Richard. Did you really think that after you left things would just stay the same as if you were there. Because they haven't. You moved on and so have we." She told him sternly.

"So if you're not here to bring me back, why are you here then?" He asked.

She wanted to be more casual, but she was just so full of emotion that she said one of the things she had wondered on her long trip over here. "I just wanted to see what was so great about Gotham that made you choose it over me." She spoke, tears shinning in her eyes.

Her words made him speechless as he stared at her fierce expression. "Gotham needs me Kory…"

"And I don't?"

"I'm sorry, Kory." He sighed and slowly turned away.

"You're not sorry." She started before stomping forward as she moved so she was in front of him, poking his chest. "If you were at all sorry then you would give me a real reason for why you left us, for why you left me!"

"Kory I…"

"Stop that, stop saying my name apologetically, and tell me why you left?!" She demanded.

"Bruce asked me, okay! Bruce asked me to come back." He yelled and she stilled, but couldn't help but be relieved as she finally got a real answer. None of 'it's time to grow up, or Jump doesn't need me anymore.' She finally got a real answer. "I know I should have told you and the others, but I didn't want you to think I was choosing him over you." She slowly approached him as he spoke and when he finished his sentence he sighed and looked down. She couldn't help but take her hand and lift up his face so he could meet her eyes. "I tried to break up with you, to tell you I was cheating or didn't love you anymore so you wouldn't come after me. But I love you too much that the words couldn't leave my lips." It was then that she kissed him, she had wanted to do it from the moment she saw him, even when she was yelling at him, and as soon as his 'I love you,' left his lips she bolted forward and wrapped her arms around his ripped shoulders and kissed him.

He quickly acknowledge the kiss and put his hands on the back of her head, letting his fingers go through her long beautiful hair. He was relieved when she kissed him, not only did it shut him up but it relaxed him to an extent, and god knows he wanted to kiss her the moment he saw her. It wasn't long before his mind started to tell him that it was enough, and time to stop, that he should pull away. But his body overpowered his mind and suddenly he had picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he walked her over to the roofs air conditioner and propped her on top of it. He inwardly cursed himself for not having enough self control, but it wasn't long before that thought faded and he started focusing more on her and what they were doing.

They had missed each other so much through their departure that now that they were finally together they couldn't help but do what they did so well. He pulled away from her lips as they both took in a breath of much needed air. He then quickly brushed her long hair away from her neck before he bent down to consume it.

Normally Richard would be more concerned by the fact that they were doing this outside, on a roof, in the city Batman tended to patrol often. But Kory's skin was just so soft and her hair smelt so nice, that he found he couldn't control his urges. With one movement he had undid her small uniform and slowly began to slide it off her body. He always did have fast hands. As soon as he tossed her uniform aside he felt her soft hands skim up and down his chest before reaching behind him to unzip the costume. With inhuman strength she yanked the suit off his shoulders and let it sit at his belt.

Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't just her who was half naked, but himself as well, that caused him to think about his actions. "Kory." He breathed, as she slowly kissed random spots of his skin. "We need to stop."

"But… I do not want to stop." She said slowly skinning her hands down his sides, slightly playing with his belt, before undoing it.

"I'm… I'm supposed to be on patrol." He mumbled against her lips as she tugged down the rest of his uniform and let her fingers teasingly tuck inside his pants. "We need to…" He stopped as she pulled away, slowly unclasping her suited bra and threw it near her discarded uniform. He stared for approximately 3 seconds before caving. "Screw patrol." He said before crashing his lips with hers, he picked her up off the vent and laid her on the ground, before kicking off his uniform and letting her pull down his boxer shorts…

…

Kory awoke to a early morning light shining in through a window, she sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar place. She came to the conclusion that this was Richard's apartment place and she started to wonder when they had gotten here from the roof. She assumed the details didn't matter at the moment.

Not seeing any clothes to dress herself with she wrapped the comforter around her as she got up. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall of the fancy apartment. She noticed the walls were empty and she wondered if he would ever hang any pictures, maybe some of her and their friends? She then walked into the living room, the blanket still wrapped around her as she spotted Richard getting ready. He quickly drank his coffee and buttoned up his shirt before spotting her.

"Kory, you're awake." He noticed and she nodded as he quickly put his empty cup on the table. "I have to go to work." He said leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "Help yourself to anything." He said before leaving the apartment, and just like that he was gone. She was somewhat disappointed that they didn't get to talk much and she wondered when he would be back. She didn't know anything about his employment and she just hoped he would be back soon.

Growing tired of dragging around the comforter she used to cover herself, Kory went back to the bedroom and glanced at her clothing options. She saw her Starfire uniform on the dresser but chose not to wear it. Instead she went over to Richards's dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt and put it on instead, it wasn't like she was going anywhere. She then turned around and made the bed before her stomach started to growl. Kory walked outside of the bedroom and fully took in the apartment. It was very nice and fancy. It was a one bed one bath, small kitchen with a big view of the city. Kory walked over to the small kitchen and opened the fridge; she smiled seeing a full bottle of mustard, that wouldn't last long. She pulled out a carton of eggs and prepared some breakfast as she sipped her tangy yellow drink. After she made a plate of food she wondered towards the TV and started flipping through channels. But what Kory didn't know was that, that was going to be her whole day.

She had fallen asleep watching the Notebook, and it was very late when she had started to wake. The sound of the door opening was what woke her; she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she realized Richard was home. As soon as she turned to see him she could barely contain herself as she flew off the couch and jumped him. "Richard!" She squealed. Now it could have been that she missed him, or maybe that the romantic notebook movie was still in her system, or even a little too much mustard, but she felt the need to kiss him, and so she did. She kissed him and he couldn't help but return it as little pecks were exchanged. But suddenly it wasn't just little pecks; it was long lingering kisses…

Richard had barely gotten any work done today, he just couldn't focus. His mind was just too preoccupied with things. But he did come up with the exact thing to say to Kory when he got home, but of course he didn't get to say it. She had practically tackled him as he walked through the door, and he couldn't seem to get a word out as she kissed him. He was tempted to push her away but her lips were so sweet and soft, and had a hint of a mustard tangy taste to them. When he did finally pull her away he couldn't help but glance at her attire, she was wearing one of his shirts and she looked incredibly sexy in the garment. And he knew very well she didn't have anything under it. Suddenly and just like the night before, his body was overpowering his mind as he picked her up, letting her golden legs wrap around his waist. He kissed her deeply as he slowly carried her back to his room, and the whole time he couldn't help but think to himself of how weak he was…

…

Kory had awaken late afternoon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she glanced around for Richards's shirt to dress herself, but found it on the ground, ripped in two. She sighed but then couldn't help but smile and blush at the steamy night she had that caused the destruction of the garment. She got up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing another shirt, this one had a logo on it. She then left the bedroom and was disappointed to see Richard had already left for work, and she realized she would probably be spending her day much like the one before.

She regretted not talking to him or telling him about her day at least, not that it was that exciting, but she still wished to tell him about it. She began to hate herself for jumping him at the door; here she slept with him when she could have been talking to him.

…

Richard definitely over worked himself; he just couldn't get his house guest out of his head. He needed to talk to her, to have a real talk with her and tell her what needs to be said. He was tempted to call her on the phone where he could maybe get a word in and not jump her like the horny dog he was, but unfortunately, Kory didn't have a cell and he didn't have a house phone. The idea of buying her a cell phone and sending it straight to her at the apartment crossed his mind, but he figured it would be too much trouble.

Richard was sweaty and gross, and wanted nothing more than to get out of his disgusting clothes and shower. He really pushed himself doing overtime, but he just couldn't go home, not when she was there, waiting for him.

He found it would be best if he just ignored her and go straight to the shower, and maybe just maybe he could come up with the strength to say to her what he needs to say. But of course none of that worked…

Kory almost jumped out of her seat as she heard the door open and shut. She quickly turned to see Richard walking into the bathroom. She wanted to be mad that he didn't say hello, or really anything, but she was just so excited he was home. "Richard?" She called, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Big mistake. "Richard." Kory said again as she walked into the open bathroom door. "Oh my apologies." She said quickly as she blushed.

Richard stood in the middle of the bathroom unbuttoning his sweaty work shirt. His hair was a mess and he smelt musky as he slowly pulled the garment off his shoulders. This would have been a really good time to talk and say the things they needed to say, but of course they didn't talk. As soon as their eyes met in contact neither one could contain themselves as they both bolted forward and went tumbling onto the ground. They did it twice this time, once on the bathroom floor, and the second in the shower.

…

Kory woke up the next day utterly disappointed in herself. "Galfnock!" She swore, before getting up out of bed. She had had it, she really had. She was determined to talk to Richard, really talk to him. She resolutely got dressed, putting on his sweatpants and a non see-through t-shirt, and this time she put on a bra. She spent the day cleaning house, cooking dinner, and watching non sexual or romantic television. She had complete confidence in herself, when Richard got home they were going to have a talk, a real heart to heart talk.

…

Richard took a deep breath before walking into his apartment. The past few days had been very unpredictable so he really didn't know what to expect as he opened the door. He walked in and was surprised to see Kory setting the table in some of his lose baggy clothes. He was a little surprised to see she had cooked a decent smelling meal, and then he remembered Victor had been giving her lessons.

"Welcome home Richard, I hope you will join me for dinner?" She asked turning to face him.

"Sure, it smells amazing." He noted as he put his work bag down and approached the table.

There was a moment of silence as they sat down and began to eat, though neither of them were very hungry at the moment. Eye contact was avoided as they moved their forks around their plates, and this went on for almost ten minutes until Kory spoke up. "Richard?"

"Yes?" He asked lifting up his head.

"Things have been distant between us, with you working late hours and…"

"I know, and I'm sorry." He interrupted, "And there's things I need to say."

"I know, we just need to have a good one on one talk." She agreed, but this was the longest conversation she had had with Richard all week and she was excited and clumsy.

Richard immediately got up as soon as she had knocked over her wine glass and grabbed a towel to soak it up. "Oh Richard I am so sorry." Kory said as she went down to help.

"It's okay I… I got it…" He stammered as they both sat on their knees face to face. Both of their hands were touching on the towel as their eyes met. They remained still as they waited for the other to move. Kory couldn't help but see how handsome he looked in his work uniform, and she regretted not asking where he worked.

Richard slowly glanced down at her attire, and he had to admit even in his clothes she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but think back to when she wore just his shirt with absolutely nothing under it, and even though he loved the look on her he had to admit this look was adorable too. He knew she clearly dressed this way so he wouldn't find her as attractive, but frankly she could wear a paper sack and he would still think she was beautiful. Richard continued to stare at her as she returned his glance and little flashbacks from some of their more intimate touches started flashing through his mind.

"Richard we…" Kory began, and he quickly shook his head clearing his thought.

"Yes we need… we need to… talk." He stammered before finding himself slowly leaning in, parting his lips. It started out as just a peck, a heated brush against the lips, but as usual it didn't last long.

Her back hit the floor as he laid on top of her, devouring her sweet lips. Her arms went around him and held him tight as her hands rubbed all over his muscles. Her manicured nails almost ripped his uniform as he yanked her clothes off her form. His lower half rested between her legs before she flipped them, slamming his body on the hard floor. If it hurt he didn't notice as he leaned up and kissed her chest, slowly pulling his shirt off her to get more access to her skin. Not having the patients to unbutton his shirt, she opted for ripping it in half with her strength. Things moved so fast as ripped garments were thrown across the room and heated names were exchanged. Everything became a lust filled blur of hunger and desire…

…

Kory awoke in the dead of night and turned to see Richard sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark room. He was clearly troubled as he rested his arms on his knees, and she slowly reached a hand out to touch him, but before her fingers could graze him he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"You have to leave Kory."

His words stung and it took all she could to hold in her feelings to ask, "Why?"

"Bruce asked me to come back to Gotham to start over, and to do that I must leave everything I once knew behind. The Tower, the Titans, you." Her lip started to quiver as a few tears shinned in her eyes. "I need you to leave Kory… leave and never come back."

She couldn't believe what he was saying and she didn't know if she should be mad or sad. She was confused and conflicted, and wished to not believe a word. "If… if that is what you wish Richard." She said quietly as she slid off the bed. She got up and grabbed her uniform, and swiftly walked out of the room. And he couldn't help but slowly get up too and follow her. He stood in the hallway of his apartment and watched as she quickly slid on her uniform and walked out the door, never to return…

…


	3. Chapter 3

Change.

Chapter three.

Raven stood in her cozy kitchen as she washed a few dishes in the sink. She was contently doing the chore when she heard a small knock from the door. She quietly wondered if Garfield had ordered Pizza and she rolled her eyes at the thought as she dried her hands with a towel, before walking over and opening the door.

"Kory?!" She said, taking a step back.

As soon as her name was said the alien bolted into her friends arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Raven." She bawled.

"Kory what happened?" Raven asked comforting her friend.

"Richard and I are done." She cried, "I found him in Gotham City and I thought we were fine, and would get back together, but we're done…" She spoke weeping into Raven's shoulder.

Raven shut the door and slowly walked her friend to the couch where they sat down. She was never really good when it came to comforting a friend, but what she didn't know was that the little things she did do was just enough. "It's okay Kory." She said as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Rae, who was at the door?" Garfield asked walking into the living room from getting out of the shower.

Raven had completely forgotten she had a roommate at the moment, and as Kory lifted up her head and saw Garfield in the doorway in only a loose towel around his hips, she couldn't help but assume the pair were together.

"I am terribly sorry, I'm intruding on you… two… together." She said getting up.

"No Kory, wait." Raven said as Kory backed up towards the door.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked.

"You two clearly have a thing going on and I do not wish to intrude on it." Kory said putting her hand on the door knob.

"Kory, sit." Raven insisted, and Kory was so happy she said that as she bolted forward, hugging her friend. "And Gar, go put on some clothes for Azar's sake."

…

Garfield had gotten dressed and Kory sat back down with Raven as things settled. Kory couldn't help but start bawling again as Raven hesitantly held her. Garfield kept asking if there was anything he could do to help, but really there wasn't. "She'll be okay." Raven told him, "It just takes time." She said as she continued to hold the sobbing alien.

They spent most of the day like this and around 10:00 was when Raven escorted Kory to her room insisting she sleep in her bed with her, to Garfield's dismay. To be honest he really didn't think he would get to sleep with Raven with Kory here, but a part of him hoped he might.

It was around midnight and Garfield was currently lying on the couch watching TV. He was a little pouty at the fact that he couldn't sleep with Raven, it was almost their two week anniversary as well… a couple. But he understood that Kory needed Raven more than he did at the moment.

He let out a long sigh as he flipped through channels, when he heard the bedroom door open, it might have been quiet but he heard it anyway. He sat up and glanced over with interest and watched in surprise as Raven slowly crept out of the room. He was about to ask her if everything was okay, but that all left his mind when she walked over to him and crawled onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but she only shushed him before kissing him profusely.

He suddenly didn't care about anything else as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her legs straddling his sides. He smiled against her lips as her fingers went through his hair and she did a small intake of breath as he picked her up, laying her down on the couch, before continuing their act.

'Happy two week anniversary.'

…

After a few days of non-stop crying, Kory was eventually able to pull herself together enough to tell Raven everything that happened. Of course they knew only Richard could break Kory like this, and Raven responded by telling her that she could stay here as long as she needed.

After a week the crying had finally stopped but Kory was in a deep depression that was hard to watch. Her once pretty hair was a tangled mess of bed head and tears, and Raven was forced to help the poor girl into the bathroom to wash it and later brush it. Kory barely ate and spent most of the day hugging her knees while watching TV. Garfield and Raven really didn't know what to do, they suggested a few times that they should go out to eat or see a movie, but Kory would turn them down every time. It was weird seeing their friend like this, so sad, so broken, and both Raven and Garfield agreed, they will never forgive Richard for doing this to her.

Kory had a discouraging routine of watching soap operas on the couch, cuddling in a blanket and hugging a pillow. She would spend most of the day like this while her friends tried to cheer her up or at least get her to eat something. Her diet contained mostly mustard, ice cream, and crackers. Sometimes Garfield would crawl on her lap as a kitten or other small animal and try and cheer her up, just like in the old days. But in the old days as soon as he nudged Kory's hand she would pick him up and smile her happy Kory smile. Now she just slowly pet him, in a disheartening manner.

A lot of the time, while Kory was binge watching TV, Raven and Garfield would sneak off and whisper behind her back, discussing ways to make her feel better. Raven tended to suggest they play a board game or go to the park, which was all very out of character for her, but she would do anything if it helped her friend.

Kory would tend to spend the rest of the day napping or sitting in the bathtub with a depressing, uncharacteristic expression on her face. Garfield even compared her to being even more depressing than Raven, which got him punched in the shoulder. When bedtime would come around Raven tended to put Kory to bed, like a small child. But there had been a few times were she had fallen asleep on the couch and Garfield would have to carry the weak thing to bed.

Kory felt silly for sleeping in Raven's room, even if Raven tended to sleep with her until she fell asleep, she knew she got up and would go lay with Garfield on the couch. There were a few times were she mentioned that they should just sleep in the bed and she could be on the couch, but they wouldn't have it.

…

It was around 3am when Kory bolted upright in bed; she didn't feel so well and was forced to jump off the bed and run to the bathroom. She wasn't sure why she was puking when she had barely eaten a thing, but she chose not to think much into it as she hugged the toilet.

When she was finally done she slowly walked out of the bathroom; she very much wanted to lay back down but she couldn't help but glance down the hall at her friends who laid on the couch. Raven was curled up to Garfield's chest as they slept soundly, and Kory couldn't help but realize then how she had been so upset and depressed that she hadn't even asked them anything about their relationship. Of course Raven didn't mind that at all but the whole idea made Kory want to cry; how could she be so selfish? Her two friends have clearly gotten together and all she could do was cry about her own relationship. It was then that she decided to suck up her feelings and focus more on her friends and how sweet they are together.

…

The next day Kory was noticeably in a better mood, and her friends could almost see the Kory they all knew and loved in the girl. Every once in a while she would smile, usually when she was asking about them, and how they had gotten together, to Raven's annoyance. Kory's attitude had really changed, so much in fact that when Garfield offered to make her a grilled cheese sandwich, she said yes. This surprised both Raven and Garfield, and they couldn't help but be both grateful she would finally eat a decent meal.

Kory ate the whole sandwich with a smile and Garfield was about to offer to make her another one when Kory's happy smile fell, she suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom, a hand covering her mouth. Raven quickly followed her and was surprised to see Kory hugging the toilet.

"Kory?" Raven asked, before approaching her friend and helping her hold her long hair back.

Garfield sat in the kitchen and couldn't help but glance over at the cheese and bread. Neither one had gone bad, and he couldn't help but wonder why Kory had gotten sick from it.

After about 30minuts Raven slowly walked Kory out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She laid her down, making sure she kept a trashcan nearby.

Garfield watched as Raven quietly shut the bedroom door before approaching her. "The food wasn't spoiled." He told her.

"I'm not sure what's going on. She seemed so much better today and now she can't stop puking."

The pair walked back to the kitchen and thought of the cause of Kory's illness. "Maybe she has the flu?" Garfield suggested but Raven doubted that.

"She hasn't had a full meal in about three weeks, I wonder if her stomach is just having a rough transition from barely nothing to a whole sandwich?" Raven thought out loud, but she doubted that that was the reason.

"What if she's pregnant?" Garfield said, and as soon as it left his lips both his and Raven's eyes widened.

"I'll go to the store." Raven said.

"I'll make sure Kory's bucket doesn't overflow." Garfield added, and with that they went different ways.

…

20minuts later Raven returned. She found Garfield sitting outside the bathroom in case Kory needed something and you could clearly hear the poor girl get sick from inside. Raven knocked on the door before entering, a small paper sack in her hand.

Garfield leaned against the kitchen counter, his hands in his pockets as he waited for the news. He had a sick feeling in his stomach over the whole Kory, Richard debacle, and all he wanted was to fly to Gotham and punch Dick in the face.

It wasn't long before Raven quietly walked out of the bathroom. "What's the news?" He asked as he watched her approach him.

"She's pregnant." She told him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Whatever Kory wants us to do." She answered.

They both couldn't help but let out a sigh before they turned and stared at the door as they heard a knock. Raven immediately turned to Garfield who lifted up his hands in defense. "I didn't order anything." He said, before he walked up and opened the door, just to reveal Richard!

"Gar? What are you doing here? This is Raven's apartment." Richard asked in confusion and Garfield responded by punching him in the face.

"Gar No!" Raven intervened as she grabbed Garfield and pulled him away.

Richard was taken aback by the hit as he held his nose. "What are you doing here, Dick?" Garfield asked harshly.

"I came to ask Raven if she knows where Kory is." Richard told him nasally, still holding his nose.

"You don't deserve to see Kory!" Garfield barked.

"Gar, calm down." Raven told him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Richard asked, approaching them.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Raven said getting in between the pair.

"Raven what's going on?" Richard demanded.

"What's going on is Kory's pregnant!" Garfield answered.

It was then did they heard a small "Ahem." from the doorway, and they all turned to see Kory standing upright in the frame.

…


End file.
